One Kiss: That's All It Takes
by MasterClass60
Summary: After Ash is struck with confuse ray, he's asleep. As Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu look for Chesto Berries to wake him up, Serena is left watching over him. She has an idea that might work, but will she be able to go through with it?


Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon, or the song and lyrics that I use today.

Our heroes were on their way to Laverre City, where Ash will battle for his sixth gym badge. Accompanying him was Clemont, the Lumious City gym leader, Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, and his childhood friend / person he was secretly in love with Serena. Along the way, Team Rocket tried to ambush the group in an attempt to steal Ash's number one partner, Pikachu. Now, Ash was dragged in another battle to beat them. Jessie had her Pumpkaboo while James had Inkay. To help out Pikachu, Ash released Hawlucha, who was ready to battle. Hawlucha used a newly learned x-scissor, along with Pikachu's iron tail to knock out Pumpkaboo. However, before Ash could react, Inkay unleashed a new move, confuse ray, which accidently hits Ash, causing him to pass out and fall asleep. Pikachu ran to his trainer in concern as Hawlucha knocked out Inkay with high jump kick. Pikachu then used thunderbolt, which sent Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Once they were gone, Clemont and Serena quickly set up a small resting station and gently laid Ash there. Pikachu stayed close, hoping Ash was going to be ok. He wasn't the only one who was concerned. Serena was as well. After all, she loved him dearly and wanted to make sure the Kanto boy was alright. Bonnie, who was worried as well, says,"I hope Ash will be ok. It hurts seeing him like this," with Dedenne chirping in agreement. Serena added,"I know Ash is strong, but what if he doesn't wake up? That confuse ray looked really strong and Ash seemed to get hit really hard." Clemont placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and says,"If I know Ash, he'll recover soon. Ash will wake up soon, I know it. However, I think I have a solution that might help him wake up quicker." Clemont then pulled out a book and looked through it for a bit before closing it, saying,"Aha!! There's a Chesto berry bush around here. This will help Ash wake up. Once he eats it, the bitterness of its inside will make Ash wake up easily." Bonnie added,"I know...I ate one and it tasted really bad," with Dedenne nodding in agreement. This sounded like a good idea, but...who would stay to watch over Ash, in case he wakes up before they come back?

Serena decided to stay behind to look over Ash. She looked up at Clemont and says,"Clemont, will it be ok if I stay behind and look over Ash? He might wake up while you guys look for a Chesto Berry." Clemont thought it might be a good idea as he says,"You're right. Bonnie, Pikachu, and I will find the Chesto Berry." So, the Lumious twins and Pikachu went into the forest as Serena looked over the fallen, lightly snoring Kanto boy. As she watched, she couldn't help but smile. Then, she seemed to notice something. The scenario presented in front of her reminded her of an old fairytale she loved: _Sleeping Beauty_. Of course, the only difference was that this time, the prince was the one who was asleep. Then, Serena got an idea before becoming shocked and blushing mad red. If kissing the princess woke her up, what if...no. No way! She couldn't...even if she really wanted to...and she does.. she barely has enough confidence to tell Ash how she feels. How is she going to be able to kiss him? But, what if it works and helps to awake Ash? She was still madly blushing, but she did her best to breathe and say,"Ok Serena...relax...breathe...and relax. You can do this...you...can...," before looking at Ash again. Will this work? Would it work? What if it doesn't?

Soon, two of her pokeballs opened to reveal Braixen and Pancham. They saw Ash in the state he was in before seeing the look in Serena's eyes. Braixen automatically knew what she wanted to do, but noticed that she didn't have the confidence to do so. Pancham tried to convince Serena to do it as Serena says,"I want to, but I'm also trying to get over the blushing and shakiness that I feel about doing this. Besides, what if it doesn't work and my kiss means nothing"? As her thought came out to play, so did a song as Serena got up to move and dance as she sung.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__One Kiss ( Sofia Carson version )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_*intro*_

**Serena**: _Don't freak out, it's ok. Cause true love can save the day and I think we feel the same, but I don't know. When we met, it was sweet. He was also into me. Seems like things are meant to be, but I don't know. Does he love me or does he love me not? Do I love him and is it strong enough? One kiss_.

**Braixen and Pancham**: _One kiss_

**Serena**: _It all comes down to this. One kiss._

**Braixen and Pancham**: _One kiss_.

**All**: _Oh. One kiss, one kiss, this moment could be it. I-I-I want to know, so, here I go._

**Braixen and Pancham**: _Go__-oh-oh-oh!!!_

**Serena**: _Keep it cool, keep it calm. Think he's loved me all along, but maybe, I got it wrong. No, I don't know. He's so good, got my back, but maybe, I'm just too bad. Could we be a perfect match? No, I don't know. Does he love me or does he love me not? Do I love him and is it strong enough? Ooh-ooh-ooh. One kiss._

**Braixen and Pancham**: _One kiss._

**Serena**: _It all comes down to this. One kiss_.

**Braixen and Pancham**: _One kiss._

**All**: _Woah-oh-oh-oh. One kiss, one kiss, this moment could be it. I-I-I want to know, so, here I go._

**Braixen and Pancham**: _Ahup, ahup ( Yeah, here I go ), ahup, ahup_.

**Serena**: _I feel my heart be-beating, saying "It's gonna work," but if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt. Either I will or I won't. What if I do and he don't? Is he my Romeo? Oh. There's only one-one way to really know!!_

*_instrumental* ( Hey! )_

**All**: _One kiss, one kiss, it all comes down to this ( one kiss, one kiss ). One kiss, one kiss, oh( oh ). One kiss, one kiss, this moment could be it. I-I-I want to know ( I want to know ), so, here I go._

**Braixen and Pancham**: _Ahup ( Ooh ), ahup ( Here I go ), ahup, ahup ( Hmmm ), ahup ( Here I go ), ahup, (Here I go, here I go ) ( Here I go ) ahup, ahup ( Oh )._

Serena looked over at Ash and with all the determination and courage she had, she kissed him right on the lips. Suddenly, Ash's eyes opened and he smiled at Serena, who was relieved as well as her pokemon. Ash says,"I feel so much better." Serena said,"I'm glad you're awake Ash. I was worried for you." As Ash sat up, he then smirked and says,"By the way, you sing marvelously along with your pokemon." That caused Serena to stammer and blush heavily as he continued with,"I woke up during the middle of your song, so, I pretended I was still asleep and waited for you to kiss me since I assumed that was what you were thinking of doing to help me wake up." Serena face palmed herself as her pokemon fell back in shock. Ash then grabbed Serena by her hands and said,"Thank you," before kissing her right back. The two trainers locked lips and passionately kissed as Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu watched in shock as they returned with bruises, mud, and surprisingly, a wagon of Chesto Berries.


End file.
